<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>252 Days by pegasus_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913934">252 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics'>pegasus_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>280 Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Fic, F/M, Stargate: Continuum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spinoff of my other fic, 280 Days. It's currently a WIP but the first 3 chapters cover the time before Continuum. (TL;DR - Sam finds out she's pregnant on Atlantis after Jack's visit.)</p><p>Character death canon compliant with Stargate: Continuum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>280 Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought it would be interesting to see how Continuum would play out in my Alternate Universe baby!fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368961">280 Days</a>. So I guess this fic qualifies as Alternate Reality of my Alternate Universe. Oof.</p><p> </p><p>Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Joracwyn. You should also read her fics. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness around her feels oppressive and there’s a dull pounding in her ears. It reverberates in her bones and squeezes her lungs to the point where she struggles to breathe. It has nothing to do with the freezing air wherever they are but what, or rather whom, she had to leave behind.</p><p>Sam is vaguely aware of Mitchell calling her name but the roar in her ears turns into a high pitched sound and she feels panic take hold of her. </p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"I don't know," she says, on autopilot, trying to get her rising panic under control. She feels Cam step up to her and she forces her eyes to him.</p><p>"Look, I know what happened back there, but we need you in the here and now. Wherever or whenever that is."</p><p>Sam knows he's right. She can't think about what happened on the Tok'ra homeworld right now. If she does, she'd have to accept that Jack was...that he'd— She pushes the thought to the furthest recesses of her mind, swallowing the sudden bile that rises to her throat.</p><p>"Right. Right."</p><p>In true SG-1 fashion they manage to find a way through the sinking ship onto the surface. However, they are forced to leave Daniel behind, going against their core beliefs that no one gets left behind. Sam's heart grows heavier and she forces herself not to cry. How did everything go to hell so quickly? Just this morning Jack and her were-don't think about it, Sam.</p><p>As she and Cam trudge across the vast ice surface with no finish line in sight, Sam starts to grow desperate. She has no idea what the cold can do to her baby. She stops and bends over, breathing heavily. Tears sting behind her eyes. She can't lose the only connection to Jack. Not now, not ever. She stifles a sob when she feels Cam helping her.</p><p>"Sam, we have to keep moving."</p><p>"I can't." She's exhausted, she feels sick and hysteria is creeping up into her voice. He pulls her along but she stops him with her hand.</p><p>"Cam." She takes a deep breath, the freezing air stinging her lungs. "I'm pregnant." Her voice cracks. She can't see his whole face but his eyes go wide in surprise.</p><p>"That's all the more reason to keep going. I'm not letting you die here, Sam. General O'Neill will kill me." Sam bites back a retort, desperation clutching at her.</p><p>"Come on, Cam. There's no one else around for hundreds of-" She stops when she sees two figures in the distance. "What is that?"</p><p>She never thought she'd hear his voice again, or see him alive and well. His face is the only thing she can focus on, blending with the last image of him lying in a pool of his blood imprinted into her retinas.</p><p>"Jack O'Neill, Special Forces." </p><p>The hope that rose within her is dashed once again. He doesn't know her. It's not her Jack. </p><p>When the submarine picks them up, she can't keep her eyes off him. He doesn't look any different to her Jack, no matter how much she tries to find the differences. </p><p>They are ushered into a guarded room, where they find Daniel being tended to by a medic, an IV in his arm. The relief she feels at seeing him alive is enough to overshadow everything that happened on the ice. He's her oldest friend and a close friend of Jack's. His presence calms her a little bit.</p><p>"Daniel." </p><p>He smiles at her when she takes his hand. The fact that he will lose his leg shocks her but as he says, in the grand scheme of things it's the least of their worries. Still, it pains her to see her friend like this.</p><p>When Jack enters, she drinks in the sight of him. Her hand drifts down her stomach, and she brushes her fingertips gently over the slight swell hidden by her jacket. </p><p>Sam is not used to the distrust and suspicion in his face and it drives a knife into her heart. This man, wearing her husband's face, is a complete stranger.</p><p>"All right. Stop it right there. My kid is fine. He's at home, and he's fine! What the hell's wrong with you?"</p><p>His words break her heart anew. Charlie is alive in this world. Ba'al's meddling with the timeline caused an inevitable chain reaction, changing their past, present and future. Could it be that the discovery of the Stargate was such a turning point in history that without it, Charlie O'Neill never accidentally killed himself with Jack's gun? The implications make her head spin. At a glance from  Daniel, she knows he's thinking the same.</p><p>When Jack leaves, he makes sure to let them overhear what he thinks of them. She sighs and exchanges a look with her teammates.</p><p>"This is not good," Mitchell says, and Sam has to bite her tongue to stop a sarcastic "Ya think?" from escaping. Spending over 10 years with Jack O'Neill by her side, some of his mannerisms stuck with her.</p><p>Mitchell excuses himself to use the bathroom, leaving her and Daniel alone. Sam desperately wants to tell him the news but the words get stuck in her throat. She bites her lip and looks away.</p><p>"Hey," he says, touching her hand gently to bring her attention back to him. The contact brings a lump to her throat. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Judging by the look he's giving her he doesn't believe her at all. She can’t really blame him. She doesn’t feel fine at all. </p><p>"There's something you should know."</p><p>It takes her a while to get the words out. Jack was supposed to be by her side when they announced the good news to their closest friends. Sharing it like this feels wrong.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Oh, Sam." His soft tone brings tears to her eyes and she can see how conflicted he is between being happy and concerned.</p><p>She bites her lip to keep the tears from falling but a few escape nonetheless.</p><p>"This is not how I imagined we would tell you." </p><p>"That's fantastic news, Sam. I'm really happy for you. How far along are you? And when did you find out?"</p><p>"I just passed 13 weeks. I've known for about three weeks. The blood results were a huge surprise."</p><p>"I can imagine. I bet Jack was ecstatic." </p><p>"He was." Sam can still picture the awe in her husband's face the night she told him the news. The thought of Jack sobers her. She could see Daniel feels contrite when her smile slides from her face. He grasps her hand in his.</p><p>"We'll figure it out," he says with a conviction she doesn't feel.</p><p>"It's what we do, right?" She musters up a small smile and squeezes his hand. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Time feels even more relative in the submarine but she and Cam have been assigned quarters with bunk beds and are ushered there at 10pm local time. Daniel is spending the rest of their stay in the infirmary. It's clear that nobody is going to question them further until they arrive at their destination.</p><p>Sam is lying wide awake in her bed, staring at the bottom of the bunk that Cam is sleeping soundly on. It's not his snoring that keeps her awake though. In her mind’s eye she keeps replaying all that happened on the Tok'ra homeworld. ‘What-if’s swirl through her mind until she's dizzy. </p><p>She throws the comforter off and sits up, fighting the sudden bout of nausea that rises in the back of her throat.</p><p>However, her stomach rebels and she stands up, closing her eyes against the spinning of her head. She’d never been sick during the first trimester and if this is how it feels, she's glad she avoided it. Until now, it seems.</p><p>She opens the door. The ensign guarding them looks at her but she just uses the universal language of a person about to be sick and his eyes widen comically. She dashes through the corridor to the shared facilities just as someone else is coming out.</p><p>She barrels past the man, ignoring his incredulous "Hey!" as she pushes him away. His voice sounds vaguely familiar but she's finally inside the bathroom and bowing down to the porcelain gods.</p><p>She can hear the voices of the young ensign and the man she shoved away but she's too busy to care about what they're saying or that the door is still wide open. When she's finally done, she grimaces at the taste in her mouth but doesn't have the strength to stand up.</p><p>She flushes the toilet and leans back against the wall, breathing deeply to calm her stomach. A cup of water floats into her view and she takes it gratefully, rinsing her mouth. </p><p>When she lifts her head, she expects to see the young ensign but instead finds Jack hovering above her. He has partly closed the door to give her more privacy. A lump forms in her throat and she forces herself  to swallow it back. She feels unhinged, so close to breaking, and she doesn't want to do that in front of a Jack who doesn't know her inside out.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she replies automatically, having heard this question come from him so many times before. She feels him crouch beside her. Sam doesn't know what he's doing here. She now realizes that it was him she pushed aside but has no idea why he is staying next to her. Especially since he called them ‘freaks’ earlier.</p><p>"Hey, I don't blame you. Once we had to send a message during a storm and everyone got sick." </p><p>Sam knows he's trying to distract her from her rolling stomach and at any other time it would've worked but tonight it just makes her heart ache.</p><p>"It's not that. I'm pregnant."</p><p>In the low light of the bathroom she can see his features soften. She knows Jack has a soft spot for children and of course, her Jack was overjoyed to learn that she was pregnant. But she never expected him to react to a stranger like that.</p><p>He studies her for a moment.</p><p>"I think I'd like to speak with whoever sent you on whatever this was." </p><p>Sam suppresses a wry smile at his words and reminds herself this is not her Jack."It should have been an easy mission."</p><p>"I have a feeling there's no such thing for you guys." This time she smiles but it doesn’t last long. His words sound exactly like her Jack's, but she can't get rid herself of the memory of his vacant eyes. </p><p>She bites her lip to keep it from trembling. She can't look at this version of her husband anymore because he doesn't know her and it's tearing her apart. </p><p>It's a futile attempt to stop the flow of tears. Everything that's happened over the last 24 hours overwhelms her. She covers her face with her hands as the first sob escapes her mouth. She stifles them as much as she can but with him so close there's no way she'd be able to conceal them. </p><p>Her Jack would whisper ‘come here’, take her in his arms and let her cry it out, giving her quiet strength without giving her reassurances that everything would be alright. </p><p>His scent would always calm her. Now she can smell him, that intimately familiar scent and it only makes her cry harder.</p><p>"Are you in any pain? Should I take you to the infirmary?"</p><p>She doesn't have the strength to tell him that the pain that she's in can't be treated medically, so she shakes her head instead. She desperately tries to get a hold of herself and it takes her a couple of minutes before she manages, sniffing loudly.</p><p>"Here." He shoves a napkin into her hand. "It's clean." </p><p>Sam takes it gratefully. When she inhales, his scent is all over the fabric and for a terrifying moment she thinks it might set her off again. She blows her nose loudly.</p><p>"You can keep it," he quips and she chokes out a half laugh and half sob. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and lifts her head to meet his eyes. He no longer appears like the hardened soldier they first met; instead there is something warm and familiar in his face. A bit of concern, maybe, although she's not sure why.</p><p>"You wanna get up?" he asks.</p><p>She simply nods. She splashes her face with water and rinses her mouth again, then glances into the mirror. She looks like a hot mess and she tries to tame her wild hair. The chain of her dogtags is tangled in her ponytail and she tugs at her hair to free it.</p><p>The motion dislodges the dog tags so that they fall between her breasts on top of her shirt. The movement draws his eyes downwards and she sees him freeze.</p><p>Jack’s eyes narrow and his tone sharpens. "Where did you get this?" He grabs the chain between his fingers, holding up her engagement ring.</p><p>"You gave it to me," Sam says calmly, refusing to be rattled by his sudden anger and close proximity.</p><p>"This is my grandmother's ring. I'm pretty sure it was still in my bedside table before I left." </p><p>Sam doesn't really know what to say but she knows that for all his dumb act, Jack is a very smart man.</p><p>He draws a sharp breath when he notices the engraved inscription in the inner part of the ring. Sam doesn't have to look at it to know what's written there. She knows it by heart; it's something that Jack promised her numerous times.</p><p>Always. Jack</p><p>She watches him swallow and can sense the cogs turning in his head. His eyes flick to her belly and then up into her eyes. She doesn't avert her gaze, silently confirming what he's thinking.</p><p>Sam wants to tell him that they were telling the truth all along but she doesn't know how he'd react. She's half expecting him to call her a liar, so she's taken aback when he clears his throat and starts speaking.</p><p>"I should take you to the infirmary to let them check you over."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"I insist," he says in a gentle order that brooks no argument. She nods once and follows him through the narrow corridors of the submarine. Sam's not sure what he's thinking but knows that he's an honorable man and if there was a woman pregnant with his child, he'd take responsibility under normal circumstances. Hers isn’t really normal in any shape of form. Even if he would like to, she’s not sure if she wants him to. He’s too much of a reminder of what she’s lost.</p><p>Once they arrive in the infirmary he tells them what happened and they quickly hook her up on an IV to replenish fluids and decide to keep her overnight. He doesn't say anything more and when she's tucked in one of the infirmary beds, he turns to leave.</p><p>"Try to get some rest," he says gently and walks out. </p><p>It feels wrong to watch him leave her side and she has to remind herself that this is not her Jack. The IV fluids make her chilly, so she burrows deeper into the covers. Her nausea has thankfully passed but now she feels bone tired. </p><p>Still, her mind is too preoccupied and when she does drift off, it's an uneasy sleep.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>She doesn't see Jack for the remainder of the trip and she's not sure whether she should be relieved or not.</p><p>They are taken to the Air Force base in Elmendorf, Alaska, split up and put under surveillance. Sam knows their tactic and it won't work on her or any of her team members.</p><p>Sam is not surprised that they don't believe her but they keep asking the same questions and it's highly frustrating. She wishes she could see this reality's Jack instead. Sam thinks she would be able to read him at least a little bit. </p><p>But when she asks for him specifically, they tell her he's unavailable. He probably doesn't want to do anything to do with them and the woman who wears his grandmother's ring and carries his child under her heart. It's hard to accept but she understands.</p><p>While they have all undergone medical examinations and everyone is aware she is pregnant, she’s surprised that nobody has been asking her for details of her personal life. Even though they're treated with suspicion, they make her comfortable and she has medical assistance available at any time.</p><p>After five days, she's at the end of her tether, and finally requests to see General Landry. To her surprise they acquiesce and at last she sees her teammates again. </p><p>Her joy doesn't last long. The General announces that they're going to be split up again, this time for good and with new identities. They're not allowed to go through the Stargate to fix the timeline. </p><p>As upsetting as it is, Sam can understand. General Landry leaves them to say goodbye to each other.</p><p>Sam bites her lip to keep herself from crying. She's just lost Jack and now she's losing the only people she can confide in.</p><p>"It's not fair," she says when she hugs Daniel tightly. </p><p>"We'll figure it out, Sam. Once Ba'al gets here, they'll come knocking. We just have to be patient."</p><p>"I don't think I can do this alone." She runs her hand across the bump that's grown slightly. She feels scared bringing a child into this reality without her support net. </p><p>Daniel draws back slightly and takes her head in his hands to make her look up at him. His eyes are brimming with tears and she can't help the tears that tumble over her own cheeks.</p><p>"You can. You're one of the strongest people I know." He kisses her forehead in a brotherly way and she clings to him. "You take care of the little Peanut for me. Take a lot of photos. Tell them about their daddy and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c, okay?"</p><p>Cam clears his throat in the background.</p><p>"I suppose Uncle Cam too." </p><p>She chuckles into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.</p><p>"I will, I promise."</p><p>Then she finds herself in Cam's arms. She soaks in all the comfort she can get before they're thrust into their new lives on their own.</p><p>"Take care of yourselves, please." She looks at them sadly as their assigned contacts enter the room. She sees them both nod and they wave at each other before they're taken away, the door closing after them with a final thud.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Carter-O'Neill is very impatient and wants out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry this is so late, life has been crazy! Thank you to everyone who has read, gave kudos and/or commented! </p><p>Huge thanks to joracwyn for her patience and input! (go read her fics)</p><p>This chapter is essentially mostly about Sam's pregnancy and labor. And while most of the chapter is focused on what comes before, there is a birth scene, though nothing extremely descriptive. If that squicks you out, please skip those parts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her new life begins in Lakewood, Washington State, close to the Air Force base. It's a nice place, her allowance is more than enough but she can't do what she loves if she tries looking for a job. She decides to stay at home for the time being, taking one day at a time.</p><p>Despite her new identity she obviously still looks like Mission Commander Samantha Carter, so she can't really visit any regular ob-gyn in town. They set her up with one on the base who has been briefed and has received her entire medical file.</p><p>Her ob-gyn is kind and understanding and he doesn't treat Sam like a criminal. At her first visit, she undergoes some tests and an ultrasound.</p><p>When Dr. William Moore shows her the ultrasound and announces that she's carrying a girl, Sam can't stop the tears from tumbling down her cheeks. Jack was supposed to be there when they were given the news but now she has no one to share it with. Her joy is at war with the hollow feeling inside her.</p><p>The doctor doesn't say anything and leaves her alone with her emotions for a few moments. It's been a week since she got separated from her friends. Since she has nothing productive to do, the loneliness creeps up on her.</p><p>She's a first time mom living in a city where nobody knows her, her neighbors keep to themselves and she has no friends to call. On top of that, the future of this world remains uncertain and she doesn't know when Ba'al will choose to attack.</p><p>Her baby girl is healthy and the pregnancy is progressing as it should according to the doctor, so at least Sam can take comfort in that knowledge.</p><p>The first few weeks of her new life are the hardest. She cries herself to sleep almost every night, accompanied by the soft kicks of their daughter. It only reminds her that she has no one to share them with. It doesn't take a genius to recognize that she's slowly slipping into depression. As reluctant as she is to seek therapy, she's well aware that she needs it. Things would get only harder to cope with and Sam can't afford that with her baby girl on the way.</p><p>Three weeks under a new identity and at sixteen weeks pregnant, Sam finds a reputable therapist who offers counselling through Skype. This way she doesn't have to meet face to face with him and keep her anonymity by only using a microphone or the chat feature. It's slow going at first and she ends up crying more often than not during their sessions.</p><p>Since she can't obviously tell him about the circumstances, she sticks with the story that her husband passed away, she has no friends and is currently pregnant. They work through it and when Sam hits her third trimester, she feels much better. Her therapist decides that she doesn't need any medication at this point but if her depression worsened after giving birth, they would reconsider.</p><p>While she feels alright most days, some days are harder than others. She focuses on her breathing and works on the grounding techniques suggested by her therapist. The exuberant little kicks of her baby always bring a smile to her face. She tells her daughter everything about her daddy, her uncles and aunts and how Sam can't wait to meet her. She even shares classified information about the Stargate and SG-1's escapades in their early years.</p><p>She wears her engagement and wedding rings proudly, promising herself and Jack that she would make things right. No matter how long waiting for the opportunity to fix everything would take.</p><p>Her workaholic tendencies are somewhat dampened by her depression but she still finds the time to write down scientific ideas and tries to figure out how Ba’al had managed to change the timeline.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>By the time she hits month eight in she's already fed up with all the pregnancy clichés like swollen feet and constant need to pee. She hasn't gained an enormous amount of weight during her pregnancy but she still feels big and clumsy. Her breasts are sore, her back and feet hurt and she starts to waddle.</p><p>After feeling around her belly at her regular checkup, the doctor announces with a pleased smile that the baby has turned to the correct position for birth. It's a bit of a surreal moment to Sam; she feels like she's been waiting forever and not long at all at the same time. Sam is glad that she can breathe more easily now but now there's an added pressure in her pelvis which causes her discomfort a few times a day.</p><p>Not one for sitting still, she keeps active with walking, yoga and even visiting the local swimming pool early in the morning when no one is around to recognize her. It helps a little with the pain and even her mood improves.</p><p>It's close to Christmas when the first snow covers her part of Washington state. Sam is delighted as she hasn't seen snowfall for a year and a half. It keeps snowing all through the holidays and her birthday, and the snow ploughs go by her street at least 5 times a day. Snow in this region is quite rare, so the local TV stations announce the state might beat the record from the 1968-1969 season, which sits currently at 67.5 inches of snow.</p><p>It's early January when she passes the 36-week mark. One afternoon there's a sudden knock on her front door.  The only people who knock are either the postman or the food delivery but Sam is currently expecting neither. With a small amount of trepidation she peeks through the peephole.</p><p>Her breath catches in her throat and her heart slams against her ribcage at the sight. Colonel O'Neill is standing on her doorstep, hands deep in his jeans pockets as he looks around the snowy street surrounding the house. She leans her forehead against the door briefly and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She can't help a small sense of dread tingle along her spine; what if Ba'al has finally showed up?</p><p>She dismisses that thought almost as soon as it surfaces. She doesn't think they would send O'Neill to tell her the news. That's what her contact is for. She massages her sore lower back, trying to dispel the uneasy feeling.</p><p>Sam opens the door cautiously and his head whips back around in surprise. He starts to fidget, bouncing softly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She can't help but ask. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. At least I think so; I haven't heard anything." He shrugs and avoids her eyes. A big fluffy snowflake catches on his knit beanie and smaller ones land on his shoulders. He seems nervous and Sam isn't really sure why. He had shown no interest in any of them when they were in Elmendorf nor after getting their new identities. What changed?</p><p>"I...uh...nice place." His eyes finally land on her face for a brief moment before they drift down her front and away almost instantly. She knows it's an involuntary motion; her breasts and stomach are obscenely large on her lean figure, emphasized by the form fitting long sleeved shirt she's wearing.</p><p>"Thanks." Their interaction is awkward and a long pause stretches between them. "Should you be here?" She finally asks.</p><p>He shrugs again. "I've been reassigned to Lakewood to train recruits." It's a cruel twist of fate. She misses her Jack fiercely and as much as it pains her, the same Jack doesn't know her in this reality. "You can't contact each other but I'm not forbidden contact with you. Technically you don't know me." The knife in her chest twists more at his words.</p><p>"How did you find me?"</p><p>"I have...uh...contacts." There's a long pause as they stare at each other. "Look, can I come inside? It's freezing out here."</p><p>Sam studies him for a few more moments before she relents, opening the door wider and stepping inside to let him enter. Apparently she can't say no to an O'Neill. He shakes off the snow on her doormat, takes off his boots, jacket and beanie. His hands find their way back into his pockets as he looks around the foyer. Meanwhile Sam walks towards the living room where the fireplace casts a nice glow and warmth and stares into the flames.</p><p> </p><p>"I read all the files last night." She looks over her shoulder at him but doesn't comment. She hears him sigh before he continues. "I believe you."  Spinning around quickly makes her momentarily dizzy and she grips the mantel. She holds out a hand to stop him from approaching her.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"The proof is around your finger. You're wearing my Grandmother's ring." For some reason this makes her irate. Did he come here to take responsibility?</p><p>"Why are you here? If it's from some misplaced sense of duty-"</p><p>"I just wanted to know how you were doing," he interrupts her. "William Moore is an old friend, that's how I know where you live. And don't worry, we didn't speak about anything medical." He adds quickly, gesturing to her midsection.</p><p>The possibility that he came just to see her has never crossed her mind until now and it momentarily stuns her.</p><p>"If you're here to take responsibility, you don't need to. In fact, I would prefer you didn't."</p><p>"I won't if that's what you want. I fully respect your decision, Sam." She closed her eyes briefly at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "You have been dealing with a loss I can't comprehend."</p><p>"So you think showing up at my door would help?"</p><p>"I didn't think that through. It was an impulsive decision." He shrugs and gives her a lopsided grin before it fades into seriousness. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." He turns to leave but her voice stops him.</p><p>"Stay." Sam can see he's taken aback by her request. "You're the first person I can freely speak to in 5 months."</p><p> </p><p>They sit down on the opposite ends of the couch and she squirms into a more comfortable position with a grimace. Her back and pelvic floor muscles are killing her today.</p><p>"You alright?" Realizing she closed her eyes at the pain flare up, she opens them again to see his wary expression.</p><p>"I'm fine. Had Braxton-Hicks all morning and a lot of pressure." She gestures towards her lower part for him to catch her meaning. He simply nods.</p><p>"How far along are you?"</p><p>"36 weeks."</p><p>"Not long now."</p><p>"Yeah." Sam smiles wistfully and gently runs her hand over her belly. </p><p>The movement naturally draws his eyes and she can see his features soften. It's a familiar expression even though it lacks the love behind his eyes. She questions her decision to let him stay. She needs to get away from him for a moment. She pushes off the couch and takes a second to steady herself.</p><p>"Do you want anything to drink?"</p><p>He's sitting on the edge of the couch and ready to help her out but it's subtle and most people wouldn't be able to tell.</p><p>"Just water, thanks."</p><p>She waddles to the kitchen and gets the filtered water jug from the fridge, pouring them both a glass. She glances outside the window and freezes at the sight. The amount of snow that accumulated over the last half an hour rivals the snow in the mountains of Colorado. There's a car stuck on the road, its tyres failing to spin.</p><p>"Holy Hannah." She says out loud and nearly jumps when she feels O'Neill stand behind her.</p><p>"Crap." They both watch as the driver turns off the ignition and exits, braving the elements on foot huddled in their winter gear.</p><p>"I guess you're not going anywhere for a while."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry." O'Neill is still looking out of the window so she takes the moment to really study him. The frown lines on his forehead and around his mouth are less severe and there are more wrinkles around his eyes. Her heart aches at the thought of him living a happy life not knowing the painful loss of a child. Maybe he and Sara even had more kids?</p><p>"You should probably call your wife that you'll be late."</p><p>"My wife?" His grin is self-deprecating. "Me and Sara divorced when Charlie was ten."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He holds up a hand and shakes his head.</p><p>"You're right, I should let Charlie know so he doesn't worry."</p><p>"You can go to the guest room." She shows him the room and leaves him to it, her heart breaking at the sound of his voice greeting his son on the phone. She doesn't want to think about the son that shouldn't exist, that way lies madness.</p><p> </p><p>She sits on the sofa again because she doesn't know what else to do. Lord only knows how long it will take for the ploughs to get rid of the snow until it's safe to drive. And until then she has to spend the time with a Jack O'Neill who doesn't know her. She's sure the universe is laughing at her.</p><p>There's a painful twinge in her belly that doubles her over in her seat and she reaches for the arm rest with a gasp. She tries not to panic and breathes through it. The pain recedes shortly before O'Neill returns. Sam doesn't say anything, just switches on the TV to discourage any further conversation.</p><p>Her mind is going thousand miles per minute. She has read every pregnancy book she could get her hands on in the past 6 months, all now sitting neatly on a shelf in the guest room.</p><p>There is no way she is in labor right now. Not with him sitting two feet away from her, not with a blizzard raging outside. It was probably just a fluke. It's been six minutes and the pain hasn't come back. </p><p>As soon as the thought forms in her head, her womb contracts painfully once again.</p><p>"Sam? Sam!" She can hear O'Neill beside her and feel the sofa dip as he sits closer but she doesn't have the strength to speak at the moment. She concentrates on her breathing and soon the pain ebbs away. </p><p>Everything feels very surreal and she has to smile inwardly at his inability to use her new name. To be fair, Amy Collins doesn't really suit her.</p><p>"I need to call my doctor." Thanks to her unique situation, she can't call 911. Her birthing plan includes calling Dr. Moore, who would then arrange the transport to the base where she can deliver her baby.</p><p>"So not Braxton-Hicks I'm guessing? Where's your phone?"</p><p>"No," she chuckles weakly and waves over to the kitchen island.</p><p>"Is this your first contraction?"</p><p>"Second." He looks at her incredulously and hands her the phone.</p><p>"<em>Second?!</em> Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"I thought it was a fluke."</p><p>"A fluke." He blinks at her and then - "You are supposed to be a genius."</p><p>"Well, the baby isn't supposed to come for 4 more weeks but here we are!" She snaps back and presses the dial. Sam tries not to panic; she knows that her baby would be okay being born just past the 36 week mark but she worries for the possibility of underdeveloped lungs, jaundice, and poor temperature control. </p><p> </p><p>She curses herself for reading too much about possible complications as she waits for Dr. Moore to pick up. It’s not long before he answers and after a brief hello, he urges her to put him on the speaker.</p><p>"Hey, Will."</p><p><em> "Jack?" </em> There's a long pause where Sam can hear the Doctor's wheels turning. <em> "Never mind. Amy, when did your contractions first start?" </em></p><p>"I thought I had Braxton-Hicks all morning, probably from around 7:30am." From the corner of her eye, Sam can see Jack check his watch and run a hand through his hair. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells her it's been good 8 hours since then.</p><p>
  <em> "When did they get stronger?" </em>
</p><p>"There were two just now, about six minutes apart."</p><p>
  <em> "Okay, on normal occasions I would ask you to come in but that's out of the window. Since you seem to have progressed into active labor, I will gather my team and we'll bring our stuff over just in case we can't make it back in time. It might take us a while in this blizzard, so what I'd like you to do is relax and try to stay calm. You can walk around or change positions if you need to, take a bath or a shower. Don't forget to drink water and you can have some light snack like a banana. Keep breathing like you were taught. It will be alright." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Jack, I'd like you to get all the towels that you can. Make sure Amy is comfortable, give her a back massage and try not hover too much. Call me back if anything changes. You should be alright for a while and that should give us enough time to get there." </em>
</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Moore."</p><p>"Here, have some water." O'Neill hands her a glass of water and she drinks greedily after she hangs up. "Do you want to walk around?" Sam nods and he helps her up, one hand on her hip, the other one holding her elbow in support.</p><p>"Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Shower sounds nice actually. I'll change into something more comfortable." O'Neill leads her to her bedroom where she picks a nightshirt that reaches her knees and a bathrobe.</p><p>Escorting her to the bathroom, he hovers in the doorway. "If you need anything, just yell."</p><p> </p><p>Sam simply nods and closes the bathroom door behind her. She leans her back against it and sighs. She has been preparing for this moment for the last month or so but never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be giving birth at home with an O'Neill by her side. The universe seems to have it in for her.</p><p>As if to prove the point, her uterus contracts painfully, her baby girl kicking impatiently at the same time. She tries to count the seconds but the pain is distracting and she can only focus on her breathing. Soon enough the contraction lessens and she removes her clothing and steps carefully into the shower. Being military, she's very quick about it and in a couple of minutes she's towelling herself dry and slipping into her shirt, robe and fluffy socks.</p><p>She opens the door, letting the steam out and is surprised to find O'Neill standing there. Her face scrunches up as another contraction hits, making her lean heavily on the door frame. He springs into action, wrapping a supporting arm around her waist but not ushering her anywhere. Instead, he waits patiently as she breathes through the pain. Eventually her body relaxes and Sam lets out a sigh of relief despite knowing this brief respite is just temporary.</p><p>"40 seconds, give or take. You want to take this to the bedroom?"</p><p>"I think I'd rather stay in the living room." O'Neill only nods and helps her walk back to the living room. As she catches a glimpse of the space, she can see he has been busy for the short time that she spent in the shower. The lights are dimmed and there is a soft ambient music coming from the TV radio. There's a couple of pillows and a blanket from her guest room placed on the sofa. The coffee table is pushed aside, a stack of towels, washcloths and a couple of bedsheets prepared on it. Next to them is a box of latex gloves and her first aid kit.</p><p>She probably should be annoyed that he went through all her cupboards but she is actually very thankful for his presence. Despite the fact that everything about this timeline is wrong and the arrival of Ba'al is inevitable, she feels at ease knowing that someone has her back at this tiny moment in time.</p><p>"Uh, I took some liberties, hope you don't mind." O'Neill looks a bit embarrassed when Sam looks at him. The way the flames reflect and cast shadows on his face is so very reminiscent of all the missions they spent on alien worlds. It's so familiar that she wants to reach up and kiss him but she remembers herself and instead leans into him briefly.</p><p>"I really appreciate it, thank you. Do you mind if we sit?"</p><p>"Do whatever you need to do." He leads her over to the sofa and helps her sit. Sam squirms a bit, trying to find a comfortable position.</p><p>"Actually, I think I might-" She grabs two pillows and places them on the ground in front of the sofa, then gently lowers herself on her knees, propping herself up on the sofa seat. This motion opens up her pelvis and she can feel a welcome stretch in her back. Her hips undulate from side to side automatically as she tries to relieve some of the pressure and tension in her pelvis. She can feel his eyes on her. She leans on her folded arms and closes her eyes. For a moment there is only the gentle sound of the fireplace and the soft music filling the space. He's done well setting the atmosphere and she feels herself relaxing more.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you, uh...", with a soft voice he breaks the silence and her eyes snap open. "Uh, Will said something about a massage." He gestures towards the general direction of her back. She smiles slightly at his visible discomfort.</p><p>"Would you mind? My lower back is killing me." O'Neill slides down to his knees next to her as she shrugs off her bathrobe and assumes her previous position. The anticipation of his touch takes her back to their first date and she buries her smile into the crook of her elbow.</p><p>"I'm going to touch you now." She murmurs her consent and a few tense moments later, his fingers are pressing heavenly into the sore muscles of her back. She groans and he immediately stops.</p><p>"I'm alright, it feels good. Don't stop." His hands return to her back albeit a bit hesitant. As she feels herself relaxing even more into his touch, a sharp contraction takes her by surprise. She gasps and tenses, pushing her backside outwards and letting her belly hang as she rides out the pain, gyrating her hips. His fingers continue to gently massage her and she feels close to tears at the intimacy of this moment.</p><p>When the spasms subside, Sam leans her entire torso on the sofa. She needs all the rest that she can get. She's vaguely aware of O'Neill getting up and in a few moments there's a bottle of water floating into her view. She takes it gratefully and they stay in silence as she continues to sip on it. She has lost track of time at this point, so she's surprised when another contraction hits in a wave that seems to last forever. When it's finally over she sags against the seat. O'Neill's hand rubs up and down her back in soothing motion.</p><p>"Three minutes, sixty seconds," he supplies helpfully. The contractions are coming faster now and are longer, which means if Dr. Moore doesn't arrive soon with his team, she will have her baby girl right in front of O'Neill.</p><p>"Can you help me up? I need to pee." Without a word he pulls her up to her feet and slips an arm around her waist as they shuffle towards the bathroom. It's slow going and she experiences another painful contraction before she even sits down on the toilet. Once she takes care of her business, she rests for a little bit on the toilet. All of a sudden there is a distinct popping sound and a slow trickle of liquid that she can't stop.</p><p>"Colonel?" Sam knows he's standing just outside in the hallway just in case she needs his help.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I think. I think my waters just broke." There's a long silence and then a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>"Okay, what do you need me to do?"</p><p>"I don't know." Sam is usually the one with all the answers but right now she genuinely doesn't know. All she can do is sit on the toilet and leak amniotic fluid until her baby decides to get the show on the road.</p><p>"I'll call William to see where they're at."</p><p>"Right." She gasps out when another contraction hits and it's worse than all of its predecessors. Since the amniotic sac ruptured, there is less cushioning for the baby and the pressure is intense. By the time she hears O'Neill's voice nearing the bathroom it eases off temporarily and she's left groaning and panting. She reaches over to the door and opens it, startling O'Neill on the other side. At this point she's beyond caring about modesty.</p><p>"Dr. Moore wants to speak to you." He puts the good doctor on the speaker.</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" </em>
</p><p>"Peachy."</p><p>
  <em> "Jack told me about the contractions. And your waters broke?" </em>
</p><p>"Yes, just now."</p><p><em> "Okay, you might want to pick a spot to get comfortable now. You're most likely going to progress faster from now on. I was hoping we would get to you in time." </em>Alarmed at the tone of his voice, Sam locks eyes with O'Neill.</p><p>"Doctor?"</p><p>"William?"</p><p>
  <em> "Listen, we brought a Humvee with a plow but there are cars stuck in the middle of the road. We have to be careful and navigate around them. Jack, you will have to help Amy deliver the baby." </em>
</p><p>O'Neill's incredulous 'what?' is drowned out by Sam's grunt and a prolonged moan of pain as another contraction hits her. Sweat breaks out on her skin as she breathes through it, waiting for the pain to pass and trying not to think of the next one. Once she's back to the present, she stands up on shaky legs and washes her hands in the sink.</p><p>She looks at O'Neill and nods, letting him lead her back to the living room as they continue with the call. He places the phone on the coffee table as he rushes around to spread bed sheets and a couple of towels on the ground in front of the sofa.</p><p>
  <em> "Jack, you've done this before." </em>
</p><p>"Once!"</p><p>
  <em> "Well, some experience is better than none. Besides, I'll be on the phone at all times, so I can guide you both through it. How are you doing, Amy?" </em>
</p><p>"I'm okay. Tired." O'Neill helps her to her previous position on her knees, leaning against the sofa. She tilts her hips in a futile attempt to get rid of the pressure in her pelvis and lets gravity work for her. She's a scientist after all, and that's what makes the most sense to her.</p><p>Earlier Sam figured that this was really going to happen. Despite O'Neill apparently having it done once in the past, the thought makes her nervous. But when it comes right down to it, she trusts this man with her life.</p><p><em> "You're doing great. It's going to be over soon and you'll hold your baby girl then." </em> Sam rests her head on her arms and has to smile at the mental image the Doctor's words give her. She can't wait to hold her baby, her and Jack's baby. As if on cue her uterus squeezes painfully. She grabs a nearby pillow and groans loudly into it.</p><p> </p><p>Sam is vaguely aware of O'Neill and Dr. Moore continuing with the conversation but she concentrates on her breathing. Midway through her contraction she can feel gentle touch on her back, fingers massaging her sore muscles. It helps her recover more quickly as the pain ebbs away.</p><p>"Sam, do you have a hospital bag?" Sam hears O'Neill ask and she blinks up at him, then realizes this O'Neill doesn't know her like her Jack does. If he did, he would have known she had the bag ready for the last three months.</p><p>"In the bedroom, next to my bed." He leaves quickly in search of the bag while Dr. Moore says encouraging words to her. She is lucky that her ob-gyn is a very kind and patient man and well-versed in modern obstetrics. He doesn't force her on her back but lets her choose the position she feels most comfortable in and guides her through her breathing as another contraction hits.</p><p>Meanwhile O'Neill returns with her bag, bucket of water and a pot filled with water.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly and kneels next to her. His hands return to her lower back, providing a delicious counter-pressure.</p><p>"Like I'm pushing out a tiny human." He chuckles and reaches out with one hand, brushing the hair that's plastered on her forehead out of the way. The tender gesture fills her with warmth and she watches as he takes one of the washcloths, dips it into the pot and wrings it out.</p><p>"You're doing great. This will be a little cold." Sam nods and he dabs the washcloth over her forehead. The cooling sensation feels heavenly even as he brings it to the back of her neck. Unfortunately the feeling is once again overshadowed with a painful contraction that seems to last longer and is more painful.</p><p> </p><p>As she's recovering from the latest contraction, another one rides on its tail. Sam knows her baby means business now and it's confirmed by the sound of O'Neill putting on latex gloves and the feeling of him lifting her night shirt. There's no rush or panic, the two men talk her through it in calm quiet tones, making her relax into the contractions as much as she's able to. She loses the track of time and focuses on her breathing.</p><p>She has been stabbed, shot and even killed at one point in the past ten years but that pain was very different and most importantly, temporary. This pain keeps on coming but there's really no stop to it. The doctor's voice sounds far away through the phone so Sam focuses on O'Neill's, <em> Jack's </em>, voice as he coaxes her through the contractions. She can feel his gloved hands on each of her thighs, supporting her and grounding her.</p><p>"Push with the next one, short and sweet." Used to following his orders for 8 years, she does as she's told. It takes about four more pushes and a lot of grunting and shouting into the pillow before the baby is out. Everything feels a little bit surreal when breathless, she reaches down and carefully takes her newborn from O'Neill's hands. She cradles the crying baby to her chest as far as the umbilical cord will allow, unbuttoning the first few buttons for a first skin on skin contact.</p><p> </p><p>Sam vaguely feels O'Neill turn her gently so that she's leaning back against the sofa in a half-sitting half-lying position. He quickly fetches a baby blanket to make sure the baby doesn't get cold, drapes a sheet over Sam's legs and a large blanket around them both. Emotions are currently running high in her system and she's so very grateful he's here.</p><p>Sam currently doesn't have the presence of mind to do much but stare at the wiggling bundle in her arms, taking in the wrinkled purplish face covered in goop and traces of blood. As the baby's cries subside into little whimpers, Sam begins to realize one thing. She just gave birth to a baby.</p><p>Her daughter.</p><p>
  <em> Holy Hannah. </em>
</p><p>Hearing a chuckle, she realizes she must have said that out loud. When she lifts her eyes, O'Neill is sitting across from her, his eyes dark and expression unreadable as he looks back at her.</p><p>"Thank you." He gives a nod and moves to dip a washcloth into the bucket, scooting closer to her and gently wiping the baby's face. Her little face scrunches as he does so and he chuckles.</p><p>"Not quite how I imagined this afternoon to go, I must admit." She smiles and watches him as he rinses out the washcloth, wrings it and drapes it over the edge of the bucket for the time being.</p><p><em> "Jack? Amy?" </em> Dr. Moore's voice from the phone breaks the silence and Sam realizes she has completely forgotten about the good doctor.</p><p>"We're still here. Mother and baby seem to be doing well."</p><p>
  <em> "That's good. How are you feeling, Amy?" </em>
</p><p>"Tired," Sam responds and lets her head rest against the sofa.</p><p><em> "You did very well. Any bleeding?" </em> She locks eyes with O'Neill and knows he is the one who needs to check. For some unfathomable reason, Sam's cheeks turn crimson. Oh for crying out loud, he just helped her deliver a baby and now she's blushing? She hopes he doesn't notice and ducks her head to look once more at her beautiful daughter as he lifts the blanket briefly.</p><p>"Not that I can see, William."</p><p>
  <em> "That's good. We should be there in about ten minutes. Amy, see if you can nurse her in the meantime but don't worry if she doesn't latch on before we get there. You both did great." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor hangs up after she thanks him for his help and silence settles over the room, only disturbed by the occasional crackling of the fire and her baby girl's soft gurgles. Holding a baby and doing things with her other hand is a bit of a learning curve, seeing as she hasn't held a baby before and she doesn't want to drop her.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she can see O'Neill poised to offer help but she doesn't want to be a bad mother, so she's adamant to do it herself. Unbuttoning her shirt with her left hand proves to be tricky but in the end she manages and guides her daughter to her breast. After a little while of fumbling she finally latches on and it's a really strange feeling that no amount of reading could have prepared her for.</p><p>She can sense O'Neill's eyes on her, on them, and even despite the circumstances, it's a familiar and comforting feeling. She glances up and indeed finds him watching her.</p><p>"You've been remarkably calm during all of this."</p><p>"I figured the last thing you needed was me panicking. I'm gonna freak out later." Sam chuckles, knowing that adrenaline is a powerful thing. He's also a former Black Ops and has iron self control.</p><p>She watches him stand up, remove his gloves and walk to the kitchen, where he discards them, washing his hands. He returns with a glass of water and hands it to her. She takes a few small sips, not realizing how dry her throat has become.</p><p>"Dr. Moore said you've done this before?" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. She longs to do the same, knowing exactly how it would feel between her fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, back in Iraq," he paused, gathering his thoughts. Her Jack doesn't like to talk about that part of his life either and she feels a wave of sympathy towards the man in front of her. "This woman, Raja, got tossed into the same prison cell. She gave birth to a boy there."</p><p>"Jesus. Are they-"</p><p>"We all got out shortly after." O'Neill gives her a lopsided smile. "She couldn't speak English, I could barely speak Arabic. She used to send me letters and pictures of the little tyke. Farid is all grown now."</p><p>"Wow." Sam can't keep the soft smile off her face. Despite the horrors he must have faced in the Iraqi prison, there was something good that came out of it. She can't imagine being in that situation and tightens her grip on the bundle in her arms. His eyes briefly dart to the small patch of downy hair that's just about visible above the baby blanket.</p><p>"Have you decided on a name?"</p><p>"Grace."</p><p>They fall into silence and Sam watches her baby nurse contentedly, eyes closed. She runs a finger across the back of her little hand, smiling at the softness. Next her index finger caresses the baby's palm, her grin widening when Grace's tiny fingers clamp tightly around it.</p><p>"I wasn't there when Charlie was born," O'Neill breaks the silence and she looks up at him in surprise. His eyes are intense and she realizes how loaded that statement truly is.</p><p>He wasn't there for his first child's birth but he played an integral part in delivering his second child. Gracie is his but at the same time she is not.</p><p>There's a lump forming in Sam's throat when she realizes the line she drew between them earlier has blurred significantly.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He just can't stay away, can he?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>